


Threats and Pie

by Alpha Ella (Leviarty)



Series: A Study in Pack Dynamics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Papa!Stiles, Sibling Rivalry, mama!stiles, pairings are really light and pretty much only there if you're looking for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Alpha%20Ella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is hurt and Erica won't let him out of bed. Follows The Static From Your Arms (Its a Catalyst), but can be read as stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threats and Pie

Isaac was on bed rest, as per Stiles' orders, until his wounds were fully healed. However, this was taking far longer than Isaac was comfortable with, and he quickly tired of his prison.

"Come oooon," he whined when Erica blocked his path out of the room and carried him back to his bed. "I'm going crazy in here."

"No. I can still see the wounds. And don't think I didn't see that little pain face you just made. They left me in charge until they get back. They'll have my ass if they find out I let you out of bed. Besides, it's only been a few hours, it can't be that bad."

"I won't tell if you won't," he bargained, sliding out of the bed again.

Erica narrowed her eyes and growled as she pointed sternly back at his bed. "Go. Now."

"I have to pee," he said.

"I'll get you a pot."

"I am not using a bed pan!"

"Stiles said no getting out of bed and-" She paused as she heard Derek's car pulling up to the house. "Oh look, Mama and Daddy are home."

"Stiles will hate you when he finds out you call him that."

"He's not gonna find out."

"He will if I tell him."

"You wouldn't," she said.

"I will id you don't let me use the bathroom on my own."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Are you going to let me pee?"

"I'm not stopping you. You just can't leave the bed."

"Then yes, I'm threatening you."

"Why is there threatening happening?" Stiles asked, walking into the room with an armful of food and first aid supplies.

"Isaac is trying to leave his bed," Erica said. "But his wounds still haven't healed fully, so I won't let me." She smiled proudly, clearly expecting some kind of praise.

"That's very good of you," Stiles said with a smile.

"I have to pee! And she wants me to use a bed pan!"

Stiles turned back to Erica. "Erica. Are you stopping him from using the bathroom?"

"You said to keep him in bed!"

"Isaac, you can go to the bathroom."

Erica gaped at him. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest as Isaac passed her, sticking his tongue out.

"And then you better get right back to bed," Stiles added. Erica stuck her tongue out at Isaac smugly. Stiles rolled his eyes and left the room. "When did taking care of a pack of werewolves become normal? This is like a full time baby-sitting job."

"You said something about making pie," Derek said, offering a tiny smile.

Stiles sighed. "I should be getting paid for this."

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't care for this. I don't know what happened, I started off with an idea, and it just went weirdly. I hope someone out there likes it more than I do.


End file.
